


Soaking In Your Violence

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character of Color, Episode Related, M/M, Minor Violence, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Guill needed was the violence of Tuvok's deepest, darkest thoughts wrapped around him like a blanket and the feel of Tuvok against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaking In Your Violence

"I thought you had another reason for asking." He recalled those words he had spoken only moments ago, his way of flirting and persuading Tuvok to reveal his inner most thoughts. It worked only too well.

Guill shivered as Tuvok touched his face. This outlander would show him everything he'd ever dreamed of and far more. He could tell. Beneath that stoic stature dwelled a raging mass of emotions, pure sweet unadulterated emotions, and he wanted to taste it all.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts," murmured Tuvok as their minds became one.

_Yes_. This was better than he could have ever imagined. The violent thoughts of the Mari were merely raindrops compared to the typhoon of Tuvok's mind.

_Mutilated corpses. Wars with mass destruction wrecking both sides. Klingons in full rampage with their weaponry slicing through their enemies like they were nothing. They were nothing. Fear written on random faces of multitude races.. Drowning. Anger. Violence. ANGER._

Guill moaned and flailed his hands, reaching out for anything to keep him steady. His hands landed on Tuvok's naked (naked?) chest and he ran his fingers up and down his firm muscles. They were in a field filled with decaying corpses (weren't they in an alleyway on his home world?) and Tuvok's intense gaze kept Guill enthralled.

He could not move away.

He did not want to move away.

All he needed was the violence of Tuvok's deepest, darkest thoughts wrapped around him like a blanket and the feel of Tuvok against his skin.


End file.
